Gundam Seed: The Tears of War!
by MKennedy4
Summary: Year 70 of the Cosmic Era, tensions were mounting between Earth and the ZAFT organization. The Earth Forces had then had no other choice but to recruit people for War that were under the age for Military KxL,KxF,AxC, MxM, OCxOC  Events from Seed  made on


**Gundam Seed: Tears of War!**

Pairings: Kira X Flay, Kira X Lacus, Athrun X Cagalli, Mu X Murrue, OC X OC  
**  
This Fanfic will be based on the anime however will have some changes to fit the story. You'll see, First Chapter is basically the OC Characters chapter**

My Created Characters:  


_Name: _Matt Halkio

_Age: 15_

_Species: Natural (Advanced) (A/N you will see later in story)_

_Affiliation: Earth Forces _

_Mobile Suit: ZXMF 1028 Defender_

_Rank: Ensign_

_Name: _Blaine Tragos

_Age: 17_

_Species: Coordinator (Hidden)_

_Affiliation: Earth Forces _

_Mobile Suit: ZXMF 1029 Worcester_

_Rank: Ensign_

_Name: _Erica Habios

_Age: 14_

_Species: Natural (Advanced) (A/N again you will see later in story)_

_Affiliation: Earth Forces _

_Mobile Suit: M1Astray (RED) (A/N: Will be Explained)_

_Rank: Ensign_

****

Stage One: The New Beginning****

Year 70 of the Cosmic Era, tensions were mounting between Earth and the ZAFT organization. Due to the Bloody Valentine tragedy, these tensions suddenly escalated into a full scale war. It seemed a foregone conclusion that the Earth Forces, with its superior numbers, would be victorious, but these initial assessments proved to be false. After 14 months of war, ZAFT had for now taken control. The Earth Forces had then had no other choice but to recruit people for War that were under the age for Military, And that, is where our story begins.

"We're Assigned to the Neros?" asked Matt

"That's what this board says" Said Blaine

The loudspeaker then went off.

"**All Soldiers, you are to go to your assigned Ship at 8 am Tomorrow morning, Those who fail to show will be put to the death penalty, I repeat All Soldiers, you are to go to your assigned Ship at 8 am Tomorrow morning, Those who fail to show will be put to the death penalty, Thank you."**

"Death Penalty!!!" Shouted someone in the crowd

"No One told us we would be killed" Shouted another

"MOMMY" Cried someone

Matt and Blaine had then returned home awaiting the next morning.

As Matt had laid down on his bed and looked up to the roof he began thinking to himself

"_I'm going into War! Finally! I can't wait!!!" _Thought Matt "_I wonder if I will like the people on the ship. I mean, I know there is Blaine, MAN I hope the Captain doesn't make me clean the ship!"_

He then fell asleep.

**6:45 am **the next Morning. Matt's alarm went off,he quickly clicked Snooze again and again until it was **7:45 am.**

"Oh No!" shouted Matt "I wont make it on time! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"  
He Quickly grabbed his bag started shoving things in there, pushed his Blue Jacket, White Pants and the shoes (EAF Uniform) in and ran as fast as he could.

**7:55**

"_I'm Not gonna make it! I'm not gonna make it!" _Thought Matt as soon as he arrived in the area with the new ships

"_Where the hell is the Neros!!"  
_

**7:59**

"_There it is!!!"_

He started running towards it

**7:59 .30**

He Arrived onto the stairs to the ship

"_FASTER!" _He thought loudly to himself

**7:59 .55**

"_ONE MORE STAIR!"_

**7:59 .59**

He got in the ship just in time. He was greeted by a _Lieutenant _who scowled at Matt for arriving not in Uniform. One of the crew members then brought Matt to his room, where he had to quickly change into the EAF Uniform and head to the Bridge for a meeting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON THE BRIDGE

"Welcome all, Welcome All to the Neros" Said the Captain "My name is Diego Zelkova, just call me Captain Zelkova"

The Crew replied back with a quick "Hello Sir". 

"I would now like to meet our Pilots for this ship, Pilots please step forward"

Matt Heard Four footsteps both right next to him on each side before he stepped forward. 

"Please introduce yourselves Pilots" Said the Captain

Blaine introduced himself first.

"I am Blaine Tragos, I am 17 and will Pilot the mobile suit assigned to me with pride. I was given the award for best simulated pilot at training"

"Very good Ensign Tragos, You will Pilot the Worcester" Said the Captain

"YES SIR" Replied Blaine

"And you are…?" He looked at the girl to the left of Matt

"Erica Habios, I am 14, I am skilled with Mobile suits and I am awaiting the challenges we will face"

"Excellent Ensign Habios, you will Pilot our new Astray Mobile Suit that we repaired and improved just for you"

"Thank you Sir" Replied Erica

"And Finally….You" He faced Matt

Matt was looking at the Captain with a "don't screw up expression"

"…Sir I am Matt Halkio, I am 15, I was placed 1st in training for Bravery and Scouting, I had placed 2nd in the Simulated Pilot Training"

"Then you Will Pilot the Defender"

"Yes… Sir" Replied Matt

The Captain then talked about a few more things to the crew. Half an hour later, they were about to take off into Space and first head to the Moon Base where they will meet up with other colonies.

A Voice went over through the loud speaker

"**Be ready for take off in…..5……….4……….3……..2…….1"**

_"Here we go" _Thought Matt as they flew up into the sky

- Aboard the Archangel

Murrue Ramius came out to greet the crew members aboard the Archangel

"Everyone" She began "….I have something very sad to tell you, early this morning Crewman Sai Argile had exited the ship with permission to get Ice from the Bloody Valentine Tragedy. He was shot by a ZAFT Soldier" She Paused "And didn't make it"

The Crew stared with wide eyes.

"Sai….is dead?" said his Faïence, Flay

"Sai…." Said Kira quietly

Tears were in the faces of Kira, Flay, Miriallia, Tolle and Kuzzy (A/N: Kuzzy AKA The one no one cares about)

"_R.I.P. Sai, Don't worry, keep Flay safe for you"_ Thought Kira

- End Stage One ****

****


End file.
